Aldra
Aldra is the victor of the past two Queen's Blade tournaments and reigning Queen of the Continent. As the child of the Pope, the highest religious leader, and the daughter of the Devil King of the Netherworld, she is a cursed half-demon who, along with her sister, was persecuted everywhere they went. One day while searching for some food, Aldra's sister disappeared. She soon made contact with the fallen angel Delmore, whom she made a contract with and gained demonic powers at the cost of her growth. She then became determined to win the Queen's Blade and use her power to search for her lost sister. Because of her current position as Queen, she would often have fits of paranoia over the fact that someone might overthrow her, which led her to establishing the Assassins of the Fang. Her official English name is "The Queen Aldra". Aldra has the ability to encase people in an amber-like prison through the use of her "Evil Eye", which is located on her right side hidden under an armored eyepatch. For close combat, she wields a broadsword called the Demon's Blade and has a hidden weapon called the Secret Cleaver located in the groin area of her armor, which pays allusion to BDSM. She also has the ability to summon shikigami called Minions to slow down her opponents. In Queen's Blade Rebellion, after losing the title of Queen to Leina (later Claudette), Delmore, the source of her powers, was stripped from her body, and reverted to her true adult form after her defeat. She later embarked on a journey to find her lost sister, but suffered from amnesia along the way. During her journey, she fell in love with a man and was later married. Her happy life was short-lived when the war between the Queen's Army and the Rebel Army spread throughout the whole Continent. To protect her beloved husband, she was determined to throw herself in the fight, and made a contract with the Underworld dwellers Belphe and Dogor (an amalgamation of the demon Belphegor). However, both demons are secretly plotting to eat Aldra when given the opportunity. Her current outfit pays homage to the "naked apron" anime stereotype that is usually found in ecchi anime and manga. Aldra was originally a villain in The Original Queen's Blade Series but in Queen's Blade Rebellion after she has lost her memories, she became one of the Heroes who defeated The Swamp Witch. Appearance Queen's Blade Aldra has a cat ear-like headband on her head, and a metal eye patch on her right eye. She wears a bright red outfit, with belts going across the top of it. On her left arm there are spikes protruding from her pauldron, and on her lower body she has red hip armor and a hidden blade set that functions as her undergarment. On her legs she wears red thigh-highs and interlaced bands with a beast engravement on her upper thighs, and wears metal heels with long spikes on the toe and heel. Rebellion In Rebellion she wears a red cat ear-like headband, a white apron with a red ribbon wrapped around the middle, and on her left arm she wears a golden full-length arm-guard and on her right, a red sleeve. On her legs she wears white thigh-high boots, with red diamond designs. She wears light purple lace panties. Personality Queen's Blade Aldra is seen as an cold, uncaring, and emotionless person, only wishing to see her opponents defeated so that she can further her goals. However, this is shown to not be her real personality, but rather that of Delmore, the demon she made a pact with several years ago. Rebellion In Rebellion, she has an overall cheery and optimistic personality. She remembers nothing from her past, except that she wishes to find her sister. She has started a new life completely dedicated to her new husband. Abilities Queen's Blade Using the power given to her by Delmore, She has the powers of "petrifying gaze" and "flesh-rending secret." Aldra is able to capture her opponents in an amber-like stone, which she then collects as "trophies." She is also able to summon one-eyed, bat-like creatures, whom she named "Minions". She is a skilled fighter being able to maintain her leadership as Queen for two terms, although this may be attributed to Delmore's power. Rebellion She fights with her gondolier's paddle, and uses Belphe and Dogor, her summons, in battle. Belphe can hold various objects for her to use, or breath fire, and Dogor is able to generate an acidic liquid that is extremely potent, able to burn through metal. Gallery Aldra profile.jpg|Aldra in the original Queen's Blade QBR Aldra.jpg|Aldra in Queen's Blade Rebellion Aldra.jpg|Aldra in The Anime Aldra Light.jpg|Aldra using the light of her left arm Queen Aldra.jpeg|Aldra and her collection Kaiyodo revoltech aldra04.jpg|Queen's Blade Aldra Figure with a display stand megahouse_aludra03.jpg|Queen's Blade Excellent Model Core Aldra Figure Leina X Aldra.png|Aldra and Maria in Queen's Blade Rebellion: Zero Aldra Down VQ.png|Aldra with an Assassin of the Fang 99b30f394ca875fdc34da9b1e2545d6f.jpg|Aldra Chibi Figure Annelotte & Aldra.jpg|Aldra with her younger sister Annelotte Aldra Talk Belphe and Dogor.jpg|Aldra's Talk With Belphe and Dogor Aldra with Belphe and Dogor.jpg|Aldra with Belpha and Dogor Werbellia Freed.jpeg|Aldra and Annelotte freeing their mother from The Swamp Witch Trivia *Aldra is only shown and heard speaking twice in the entirety of Queen's Blade: Wandering Warrior. *Aldra won two Queen's Blade Tournaments. She was twelve years old when she became Queen, and became the youngest Queen ever in the history of the Continent. *Even though Aldra is said to have fallen in love and gotten married, no one has really seen her husband. Based on her Rebellion prologue being written in the second person, this seems to subtly indicate that her husband is the reader (breaking the fourth wall slightly). *She is voiced by Miyu Takeuchi (Japanese) in the original series and the videogames, Ayana Taketatsu (Japanese) in Rebellion, who also voiced Kotori Itsuka and Kenzi Brooke (English). *Her summons, Belphe (the pink one) and Dogor (the green one), are a play on the name of the demon Belphegor. *Her long lost sister is Annelotte Kreutz. External links *Aldra in Queen's Blade Wiki. *Aldra in Heroes Wiki. *Aldra in Demons Wiki. Category:Queen's Blade Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Tragic Category:Demon Category:Leader Category:Hybrids Category:Spouses Category:Related to Hero Category:Summoners Category:Mature Category:Monarchs Category:Pawns Category:Hegemony Category:Redeemed Category:Big Bads Category:Perverts Category:Siblings Category:Magic Category:Tyrants Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Fighters Category:Manga Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Category:Power Hungry Category:Opportunists Category:Mongers Category:Slaver Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Aristocrats Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Necessary Evil